Jumanji (Film)
Jumanji is a 1995 American fantasy adventure film about a supernatural board game that makes wild animals and other jungle hazards materialize upon each player's move. It was directed by Joe Johnston and is based on Chris Van Allsburg's popular 1981 picture book of the same name.1 Industrial Light & Magic provided computer graphics and animatronics for the special effects. The film stars Robin Williams as Alan Parrish, a man who emerges from the game's unseen jungle world, along with Kirsten Dunst as a girl named Judy Shepherd who plays the game with her brother, Peter Shepherd (Bradley Pierce), David Alan Grier as Carl Bentley, a hapless shoemaker-turned-police officer, Adam Hann-Byrd as Alan when he was a boy, Bonnie Hunt as Sarah Whittle, the woman who played the game with Alan when they were children, and Jonathan Hyde in a dual role as both Alan's father, Mr Parrish and Van Pelt, a big-game hunter intent on killing Alan--Van Pelt is patterned after Alan's father. The cast also features Bebe Neuwirth as Judy and Peter's aunt. It was shot in Keene, New Hampshire, where the story is set, North Berwick, Maine (the Parrish Shoes factory) and Vancouver, British Columbia. In 2005, a spiritual sequel to Jumanji, Zathura, was released. Plot In 1869, two boys bury a chest in a forest near Keene, New Hampshire. A century later in 1969, 12-year-old Alan Parrish flees from a gang of bullies to a shoe factory owned by his father, Sam, where he meets his oldest friend Carl Bentley, one of Sam's employees. When Alan accidentally damages a machine with a prototype sneaker Carl hopes to present, Carl takes the blame and loses his job. Outside the factory, after the bullies beat Alan up and steal his bicycle, Alan follows the sound of tribal drumbeats to a construction site and finds the chest, containing a board game called Jumanji. Alan takes the game home and attempts to run away after having an argument with his father about attending a boarding school. However, his friend Sarah Whittle gives his bike back. The two begin playing Jumanji, which acts strangely: When a player rolls the dice, the player's piece moves itself and a message appears on the board. When Alan makes his first move, he is sucked into the game. Although the message states that he will be freed when a five or an eight is rolled, Sarah quits the game after being attacked by bats. Twenty-six years later in 1995, Judy and Peter Shepherd move into the Parrish house with their Aunt Nora after losing their parents in a skiing accident. Judy and Peter hear Jumanji's drumbeats and play the game in the attic, and as a result, giant mosquitoes attack them, and reddish-orange monkeys destroy their kitchen. Realizing that everything will be restored when the game ends, they continue the game despite the danger. Peter rolls a five, releasing both a lion and Alan, who is now an adult. Alan locks the lion in a bedroom, then goes to the now closed shoe factory. On the way, he meets Carl, working as a police officer, and discovers that the town's economy was devastated by the factory's closure. In the factory, a homeless man reveals that Sam abandoned the business to search for his son until his death in 1991. After Sam's death, his wife and Alan's mother Carol-Anne continued the search until her own death. Alan joins the game with Judy and Peter, but when rolling the dice has no effect on the board, Alan realizes they are continuing the game he and Sarah started years ago. Finding Sarah, now a psychic who had gone insane after Alan's disappearance, Alan tricks her into rejoining the game and the following moves release man-eating vines from a giant flower, a big-game hunter named Van Pelt who is intent on killing Alan as he is a product of the game itself and largely inspired by Sam Parrish, and an animal stampede (rhinoceros, African elephants, zebras and pelicans). Among other things, Peter transforms into a monkey after trying to cheat while Alan is taken away by Carl and Carl soon recognizes Alan; Peter, Sarah and Judy battle Van Pelt in a local department store; a monsoon floods the house; a crocodile attacks the group; Alan is sucked into the floor by quicksand; an earthquake breaks the house in two; large poisonous spiders come out and Judy is shot by a poisonous barb from a flower. Finally, Alan wins the game just in time when Van Pelt is about to shoot him, causing all jungle elements (including Van Pelt) to be sucked back into the board in a form of a whirlwind. After that, Alan and Sarah suddenly find themselves back in 1969 again, once again children, but with full knowledge of their lives after they started playing. Alan reconciles with and admits to his father that he was the one who damaged the machine. Carl gets his job back, and Sam allows his son to attend a local school if he wishes to do so. Alan becomes terrified, thinking that Judy and Peter are still in the attic, but Sarah reminds him that it's 1969, before Judy and Peter are even born. Sarah hands their game tokens to Alan as a way of showing that they were never in the game. Alan and Sarah chain up the Jumanji board and throw it into a river. Later in 1995, Alan and Sarah are married and expecting for their first child. Alan has taken over the shoe business, Carl still works in the factory as the plant supervisor, and Sam is retired, but still alive along with his wife. Judy, Peter, and their parents meet with Alan and Sarah at a Christmas party, where Alan and Sarah offer the children's father a job in the shoe company and discourage them from going on the ski trip that would have killed them. Meanwhile, two French-speaking young girls hear drumbeats as they walk along a beach, and we see the Jumanji board half-buried in the sand. Cast *Robin Williams as Alan Parrish: A man trapped in Jumanji for 26 years. He is the main protagonist of the film. *Bonnie Hunt as Sarah Whittle: A psychic driven into madness after Alan's disappearance. *Kirsten Dunst as Judy Shepherd: A young girl in the Shepherd family and Peter's older sister. *Bradley Pierce as Peter Shepherd: A young boy in the Shepherd family and Judy's younger brother. *David Alan Grier as Carl Bentley: Alan's oldest friend and an employee at Sam's shoe factory who later becomes a police officer. *Jonathan Hyde as Sam Parrish: Alan's father. Hyde also portrayed Van Pelt, a big-game hunter from the game and the main antagonist of the film. *Bebe Neuwirth as Nora Shepherd: Judy and Peter's aunt and legal guardian. The Shepherds are portrayed by *Malcolm Stewart as Jim Shepherd, Judy and Peter's father. *Annabel Kershaw as Martha Shepherd, Judy and Peter's mother. 'The cast also includes' *Patricia Clarkson as Carol-Anne Parrish, Alan's mother *Gillian Barber as the Realtor. Adam Hann-Byrd and Laura Bell Bundy play Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle as children, respectively. Soundtrack All music composed by James Horner. Track listing No. Title Length 1. "Prologue And Main TItle" 3:42 2. *"First Move" 2:20 *"Monkey Mayhem" 4:42 *"A New World" 2:40 *"It's Sarah's Move" 2:36 *"The Hunter" 1:56 *"Rampage Through Town" 2:28 *"Alan Parrish" 4:18 *"Stampede!" 2:12 *"A Pelican Steals The Game" 1:40 *"The Monsoon" 4:48 *"Jumanji" 11:47 *"End Titles" 5:55 Total length: 51:04 'Commercial songs from film, but not on soundtrack' *Una Voce Poco Fa Written by Gioacchino Rossini * Performed by Agnes Baltsas and the Vienna Symphony Orchestra and *Chorus conducted by Ian Marin Night & Day * Written by Cole Porter Serenade in D, Op. 44 *Composed by Antonin Dvořák *Performed by Academy of St. Martin-in-the-Fields * Conducted by Neville Marriner Locomotive Breath * Written by Ian Anderson *Performed by Jethro Tull The Ballad of Gilligan's Isle (Theme from Gilligan's Island) * Written by Sherwood Schwartz & George Wyle Reception Jumanji did well in the box office; it took in $100,475,249 in the United States and Canada and $162,322,000 overseas, totaling to $262,797,249. The film earned mixed reviews from critics, with review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reporting that 50% of 32 professional critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 5.6 out of 10. Metacritic posts an average rating of 39%, based on 18 reviews. Reboot In July 2012, rumors emerged about a reboot of the film already being in development. Columbia Pictures president Doug Belgrad had a conversation with The Hollywood Reporter, saying: “We’re going to try and reimagine Jumanji and update it for the present.”.6 On August 1, 2012, it was confirmed that Matthew Tolmach will be producing the reboot alongside William Teitler, who is the producer of the original film. Category:Movie